Pop Your Bubblegum
by Wonderland's Finest
Summary: Marceline discovers a song that gets on PB's nerves and finds it undeniably hilarious... and adorable. Marceline\Bubblegum... rated T for swearing! One shot


***Pop Your Bubblegum!***  
**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Adventure Time nor its character... I also do not own the song Bubblegum Bitch by Marina and the Diamonds.  
Warning: Rated T for swearing and music innuendos, yuri, cute fluff, adorkable girlfriends, Marceline\Princess Bubblegum. Drabble\short fic Summary: Marceline discovers a song that gets on PB's nerves and finds it undeniably hilarious... and adorable.  
PB's POV *****************************************************************************

Bubblegum was nervous; looking around every corner and double checking every shadowy corner in her lab, castle, room, just about anywhere. The vampire queen was putting her on edge lately. That should be expected from the daughter of a demon, but Marceline wasn't doing anything to scare the Princess. Only to annoy her with that *damn* song. It's been a week since Marceline discovered the song and Bubblegum was *obviously* irritated by it; however, the vampire queen found her lover's torture absolutely hilarious.

The pink girl slumped over on her bed, checking to make sure the coast was clear, and pulled the covers over her. Bubblegum sighed. She was exhausted between her royal duties and avoiding her girlfriend with great difficulty. Sighing again, Bubblegum took the collar of her pyjama shirt to her nose and inhaled. Still had the lingering scent of Marceline ever since her spooky girlfriend gave it to her as a gift.

Maybe Bubblegum should stop avoiding Marceline.  
Maybe the vampire got over the song already.  
Maybe...

"I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out Cause that's what young love is all about.~"

Maybe PB was being delusional. The princess groaned and tried to cover herself with her blanket. If she hid well enough, Marceline might not even see her and go away. Yeah... not likely. The science prodigy was smart enough to not believe useless wishing.

"Bubblegum~." Marceline called, settling herself next to her candy love's form underneath the covers, while humming to the silent music of *that* song.  
Oh glob.

"Go away." Came the muffled reply.

"Come on, PB, don't be like that." The grey skinned girl placed her axe shaped bass next to the bedside table and lifted the covers so that she could snuggle against the other. Bubblegum puffed out her cheeks as she blew out an irritated breath, but subsided her anger to wrap her arms around her girlfriend. The pinkette nuzzled her face in the other's neck, kissing the fang marks softly.

"Are you ever going to get over that song, Marcy?" She asked. Said girl ran grey fingers through candy hair - surprisingly soft and not sticky- and hummed in thought.

"Mmm.. alright." The scientistic girl jumped up in surprise, widened eyes look down at the vampire. "But on one condition." The eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" Bubblegum asked hesitantly. Marceline grinned slyly and floated upwards; bass in hand. The demon child strummed a few chords into a beat that Bubblegum dreadfully knew too well.

"You must listen to the *whole* song once." The princess glared half-heartedly at the raven, but flopped back down into her pillows.

"Only once?" A confirmative nod.

"Proceed." Marceline laughed, picking the beat back up and sang,

"Got a figure like a pinup,  
Got a figure like a doll.  
Don't care if you think I'm dumb,  
I don't care at all.  
Candy bear sweetie pie, wanna be adored.  
I'm the girl you'd die for."

Bubblegum's cheeks darkened at the lyrics. She looked over to Marcy, whose eyes roamed over the princess and winked, and her face became completely red.

"I'll chew you up and I'll spit you out Cause that's what young love is all about.  
So pull me closer, and kiss me hard I'm gonna pop your bubblegum heart

I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor, liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch."

By this time, Marceline had gotten closer to PB; managing to sit on the bed while rocking on her instrument.

"Queentex, latex, I'm your wonder maid Life gave me some lemons so I made some lemonade Soda pop soda pop, baby here I come,  
Straight to number one.

Oh dear diary, I met a boy.  
He made my doll heart Light up with joy.  
Oh dear diary, we fell apart.  
Welcome to the life of,  
Electra heart."

A feigned hurt expression crossed Marcy's face and Bubblegum rolled her eyes in reply, but a small smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch

I think I want your, your American tan.  
I think I'm gonna be my biggest fan.

I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips Hit me with your sweet love, steal me with a kiss.  
I'm miss sugar pink liquor liquor lips I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch I'm gonna be your bubblegum bitch."

The last of the song ebbed away with the drifting chords and the bass had once again found its way beside the bedside table; Marceline curled into the side of her girlfriend with an arm draped across the pink waist. "Think I finally got the song outta my system."

"Really?" Bubblegum asked, voice muffled slightly from her face buried in the black hair. Did PB sound... disappointed? Yes, she was kind of sad to hear that news. "Too bad, I was getting kind of attached to the song. 'S pretty good." She mumbled; words slurred by drowsiness. The vampire queen chuckled and pulled the covers over the both of them.

"Yeah, well, I was kinda hoping my girlfriend would stop ignoring me if I stopped listening to it. But the end result was better than expected." Bubblegum hummed in sleepy agreement. Marceline kissed PB and then shut off the lamp on the table. "Get some shut eye, PB."

"Okay. G'night." There was a moment of silence before it was broken.

"Marcy?"  
"Yeah Bubbles?" "I love you." A content sigh escaped Marceline as a smile slipped onto her face.  
"Yeah, yeah. Love ya too."

*****************************************  
**Author's Notes: Please review! n_n** 


End file.
